List of Game Grumps videos/October 2016
October 2016 October 1 * Game Grumps: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 2: "The Black Room of Blackness" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 16: "All Aboard the Sky Runner" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 18: "High in the Sky" October 2 * Game Grumps: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 3: "Magical Cloak" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 17: "Mr. Saturn" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 19: "Owen Wowson" October 3 * Game Grumps: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 4: "Zelda VS Crab" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 18: "What's the Password?" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 20: "Ross' Dungeon" October 4 * Game Grumps: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 5: "Why?!" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 19: "Buuurp" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 21: "Some Kind of Marble Madness" October 5 * Game Grumps: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 6: "To the Whale" * Grumpcade: Mario Super Sluggers: " " * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 133: "A Most Confusing Pickle" October 6 * Game Grumps: Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 7: "Too Many Pterodactyls" * Steam Train: Butt Sniffin Pugs: " " * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 134: "Another Bite of the Pickle" October 7 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 1: "Dogs Love Peanutbutter" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 20: "The Milky Well" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 135: "Feeling Sick?" October 8 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 2: "How Is My Flying?" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 21: "Sun Stroke!" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 136: "Cannonball Castle" October 9 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 3: "Gaze" * Steam Train: EVERSPACE: "Everspace" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 137: "RoboOfficer" October 10 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 4: "Medusa's Dumb Head" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 22: "Mr. T's Gift" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 138: "Satan's Sodomy" October 11 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 5: "Ye of Little Faith" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 23: "Noose Duck" * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 139: "Metroid Mario Mayhem" October 12 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 6: "Mirror Image" * Table Flip: Thug Life * Steam Train: Redout: "RedOut" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 22: "Drug Grumps" October 13 * Game Grumps: Castlevania Chronicles Part 7: "Lots of Dead Bodies" * Game Grumps Animated: "Shootin Poopies" *''Grumpcade: ''EarthBound Part 24: "Beef Jerky" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 23: "Dungeons and Dream Courses" October 14 * Game Grumps VS: Intellivision Lives! Part 1: "The Best Tank Battle in History" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 25: "Gwaaagh" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 24: "Stumped" October 15 * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 1: "Stumping the Trump" * Game Grumps VS: Intellivision Lives! Part 2: "Biplane Boys" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 25: "The Final Dungeon of Ross" October 16 * Game Grumps VS: Intellivision Lives! Part 3: "Seamen" * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 2: "Bodyguard Bodyslam" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 26: "The Sweet Episode" October 17 * Game Grumps VS: Intellivision Lives! Part 4: "A Really Big Dragon" * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 3: "Death by Taco" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 27: "Dark Danny" October 18 * Game Grumps VS: Intellivision Lives! Part 5: "Wizard Warfare" * "BEST OF Game Grumps - Sept. 2016" * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 4: "Rump Goes To China" (removed) * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 4: "Rump Goes To China" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 28: "Whoa Whoa Whoa" October 19 * Game Grumps VS: ''Intellivision Lives! Part 6: "Total Utopia"'' * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 5: "High and Mighty" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 29: "Click" October 20 * Game Grumps VS: Intellivision Lives! Part 7: "Shark Shark" * Game Grumps Animated: "Look out!" * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 6: "From Russia With Love" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 30: "Legal Sass" October 21 * Game Grump: Mega Man X Part 1: "Just the Arins" * Steam Train: Mr.President! Part 7: "Women for Rump" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 31: "Kirby's Waterpark" October 22 * Game Grump: Mega Man X Part 2: "Cockroach Boomerang" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 26: "Moonside" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 32: "Star Stealing Schmucks" October 23 * Game Grump: Mega Man X Part 3: "Game Talk" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 27: "Monkey Maze" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 33: "Blockin' and Rockin'" October 24 * Game Grump: Mega Man X Part 4: "Sneaky Spiky Lizard Man" * Grumpcade: EarthBound Part 28: "Ten Seconds to Comply!" * Game Grumps VS: Grump's Dream Course Part 34: "The Highest of Heights" October 25 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 1: "Ugly Zombie Dogs" * Scream Train: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Part 1: "Professional Vent Crawling" * Ghoul Grumps: The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang Part 1: "Log Jumping" October 26 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 2: "Don't Get Crushed" * Scream Train: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Part 2: "AHHH!!!" * Ghoul Grumps: The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang Part 2: "RRROOOAAARRR" October 27 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 3: "Burn Them!" * Game Grumps Animated: "Good Kid" * Scream Train: Shut-Eye: "Shut-Eye" * Ghoul Grumps: The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang Part 3: "Actually Kinda Tough" October 28 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 4: "That's a Fast Zombie" * Scream Train: Breathing Fear: " " * Ghoul Grumps: The Lawnmower Man: "Lawnmower Man" October 29 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 5: "Soccer Cheaters" * ''Scream Train'': Halloween Forever Part 1: "Little Pumpkin Man" * ''Ghoul Grumps'': Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans: "Skuljagger" October 30 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 6: "ZomBEE" * ''Scream Train'': ''Squareface'': "Squareface" * ''Ghoul Grumps'': ''Nightmare Busters'' Part 1: "Nutmare Busters" October 31 * Ghoul Grumps: Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 7: "The Giant Snake Episode" * "Spooky Halloween Adventures!" * ''Scream Train'': Halloween Forever Part 2: "Finale" * ''Ghoul Grumps'': ''Nightmare Busters'' Part 2: "What's Even Happening?!" Category:Game Grumps Videos